fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WHAB
'' WHAB is a CBS-owned-and-operated station that serves the Hagerstown, MD market. The station broadcasts on Channel 12. Syndicated programming on WHAB includes: Live with Kelly and Ryan, The Andy Griffith Show, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, and Supermarket Sweep among others. On December 31, 2015, Krueger Broadcasting announced that they had purchased WHAB from Media General. As part of Krueger 's acquisition, they announced that they would boost WHAB's power greatly in order to cover western portions of the Baltimore television market. WHAB is the primary station for the Baltimore Ravens in Hagerstown. On June 22, 2016, WHAB was given to Group W. On July 17, 2016, WHAB was sold to CBS Television Stations. Newscast team Current On-Air Staff (Year joined in Parenthesis) Travis Crowley - News Director *Brenda Carmona - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 12 News This Morning" (2009) *Lori Keller - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 12 News This Morning" (2008) *Susan Landersburg - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 (2003) *John Hannah - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 (2004) * Wendy Rollman - anchor; weekend evenings (2009) CBS 12 Weather Bug Meteorologists *Dennis McBride - meteorologist; weekday mornings "CBS 12 News This Morning" (2006) *Kent McElroy - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 (1992) *Tyler Friedman - meteorlogist; weekend evenings (2001) CBS 12 Sportsdesk Team *Matthew Terry - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 (2003) *Spencer DuBois - sports reporter; weekend evenings (2007) Current On-Air Reporters *Martin Panabaker - general assignment reporter (2006) *Vicki Randle - general assignment reporter (2001) *Sherry Watson - general assignment reporter (2004) *Terri Rhodes - general assignment reporter (2008) *Lisa Young - general assignment reporter (2005) *Meredith Jackson - general assignment reporter (2006) Website History *www.abc12internet.com (1996-2005) *www.abc12whabtv.com (2005-2009) *www.abc12hagerstown.com (2009-2014) *www.cbs12hagerstown.com (2015-present) Newscast Titles *WHAB-TV News (1957-1965) *The White Castle Observer News Report (1965-1971) *NewsScene 12 (1971-1976) *NewsWatch 12 (1976-1985) *Channel 12 News (1985-1991) *TV-12 News (1991-1996) *News 12 (1996-2001) *ABC 12 News (2001-2014) *CBS 12 News (2015-present) Station Slogans *Hagerstown's New Full Power Station (1957-1964) *Broadcasting In Color Throughout Hagerstown (1964-1973) *In Touch with Hagerstown (1973-1982) * You're Still Having Fun, Channel 12's Still the One (1978-1980) * You and Me and Channel 12 (1980-1981) * Now is the Time, Channel 12 is the Place (1981-1982) *Number 1 Choice for News (1982-1988) * Come on Along with Channel 12 (1982-1983) * That Special Feeling on Channel 12 (1983-1984) * We're With You on Channel 12 (1984-1985) * You'll Love It on Channel 12 (1985-1986) * Together on Channel 12 (1986-1987) * Something's Happening on Channel 12 (1987-1990) *Your 24-Hour News Source (1988-1994) * Hagerstown's Watching Channel 12 (1990-1992) * If It's Hagerstown, It Must Be Channel 12 (1992-1993) * Watched By More Hagerstownans, Channel 12, ABC (1993-1996) *Keeping an Eye on Hagerstown and the World (1994-1997) * Nobody Does It Like Channel 12 (1996-1997) * TV is Good on Channel 12 (1997-1998) * We Love TV on ABC 12 (1998-1999) *Putting You Through our Community (1997-2002) *The Spirit of Hagerstown (2002-present) * ABC 12, Start Here (2009-2015; this was the last slogan before switching to CBS in 2015) * Only CBS 12, Only CBS (2015-present) Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 12 Category:Hagerstown, MD Category:Maryland Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1957 Category:CBS O&O Station Category:CBS Corporation